The love resort
by streetzdanzer
Summary: A week after Levy got back from Tenrou, she found the tickets to a resort that she won in the cherry blossom festival bingo game. With Lucy going on a mission with Natsu, she has know one to take. Or does she? Major GaLe and slight NaLu
1. Bingo game

Arriety: Welcome to my story!  
Levy: And a good story it will be *crosses fingers*  
Gajeel: Tch I wouldn't get my hopes up  
Arriety: WHAAA YOUR MEAN! *sobs in a corner*  
Levy: Now, now there's no need for that Gajeel-kun  
Gajeel: Why not? *crosses arms*  
Arriety: *Wipes eyes* because I have these *gives Gajeel an envelope*  
Gajeel: what the hell *opens envelope*  
Levy: What is it Arri-chan?  
Arriety: you will see *evil laugh*  
Gajeel: *pulls out a picture* N-NANI! *Blushes*  
Levy: Err Gajeel, are you okay?  
Arriety: *whispers in Gajeel's ear* there is more where that came from  
Gajeel: R-Really? *pockets the picture*  
Arriety: If you behave  
Gajeel: AYE SIR!  
Levy: Gajeel-kun?  
Arriety: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Levy P.O.V

Hi my name is Levy Mcgarden, I am 18 years old and I am part of a mage guild called Fairy Tail. My magic is solid script which enables me to summon solid words and throw them towards an opponant. It has been three days since we came back from the s-class exam on teroujima, I am finally reunited with my team shadow gear, I'm still not used to Droy been so fat though, and aparrently Jet even managed to maintain a relalationship a women called Gemma. Right now I'm sitting in the guild hall reading one of my precious books.

'Hey, you there Levy-chan?' Lucy waves a hand in front of my face.

'Huh, what was that?' I said while looking up from my book.

'Um I asked a question but you seem to be stuck in levyland.'

' Sorry Lu-chan, what is it?'

'What is in your pocket?'

'Oh there the tickets that I won at bingo to go to that resort.'

Flashback

'The next number is 115!' Mira shouted out

'BINGO!' Levy, Juvia and Elfman chorosed.

'Oh my.' Levy sighed.

'Three at the same time?' Makarov announced. 'Then I shall give the prize to ever who says the funniest joke!'

'A joke?' Levy, Juvia and Elfman asked.

'The winner will recieve two tickets to the fancy hotel at Aakane resort for 3 days and to nights!' Mira explained while holding up to tickets

'whoa!' Levy blushed.

'A VACATION FOR TWO!' Jet and Droy rejoiced with hearts in their eyes.

'Akane Resort huh, I'll give them to my sister!' Elfman declared.

'Together with Gray-sama for 3 days and 2 nights?' Juvia's heart skipped a beat. 'Juvia's heart is not ready for such...'

'Okay begin Elfman.' Makarov banged a gong that magically appeared.

What did the little boy say to superman, BEEN A SUPERHERO IS MANLY! Elfman shouted.

'...'

'Juvia your next.' Mira said sweetly.

'Knock knock,' Juvia began

'Who's there?'

'Gray-sama.'

'Gray-sama who?'

Gray-sama is Juvia's and if you touch Gray-sama Juvia will cut off your...'

Okay, levy your up, just tell me a funny joke please!' Makarov practically begged.

'If a women's nose does not hit the wall first, what will?' Levy asked.

'I don't know, what?

'Her boobs, unless it is me.'

'HA HA HA! Levy is the winner!'

'Yay Levy-Chan!' Jet and Droy sung.

'How did you think of that Levy?' Erza wanted to know.

'Well the master is a bit of a pervert.' Levy sweat dropped.

'Here are your tickets Levy.' Mira congratulated and handed levy the tickets.

'Thanks Mira, now who to take, mmmm I would have took Lu-Chan if she wasn't ill.'

'Take me Levy-Chan!' Droy insisted.

'No Levy-Chan take me!' Jet encouraged.

'Mmmm I will decide later.'

End of flashback

'Because of us being trapped in the lacrima and the Tenroujima incident, I never got to use them.' I sighed unhappily

'Don't worry Levy, I'm sure if I give them a quick ring and explain, they will still let you stay for free.' Mira reassured.

'You will do that Mira?'

'Of course I will, I will be right back!'

'Yay thank you Mira-san, Lu-Chan do you want to come?'

'Sorry Levy-Chan, Natsu is dragging me on a week mission.' Lucy apologized.

'What about Happy?'

'He caught that sick bug that is going around.'

'Ooh Lu-Chan, alone with Natsu for a week, no wonder you don't want to come with me.'

'N-no that's not it I err, oh stop it and finished reading your book!' Lucy stood up and walked away. I let out a little giggle.

'Hey Levy I just rang them up, they said it is okay for you to use the tickets.' Mira supposed.

'That's great, but who am I taking?'

* * *

Arriety: Wahoo first chapter done! *bows*

Levy: I'm so happy for you!

Gajeel: It weren't all that I wasn't even in it *growls*

Arriety: Excuse me, may I remind you of this *holds up envelope*

Gajeel: Err I mean, well done mate *claps*

Arriety: Good boy *gives Gajeel the envelope*

Gajeel: YAY! *sits on a chair and opens the envelope*

Levy: Am I missing something here?

Arriety: Nope *whistles*

Gajeel: *looks at picture* oh my *goes red*

Levy: What is in that envelope? *thinks*

Arriety: I would like 5 reviews, then I shall update

Gajeel: see ya next time!


	2. Late night visitor

Arriety: Hello peoples!

Gajeel: WHERE THE FUCK HAS YOU BEEN!

Arriety: At home duh

Levy: Gajeel behave please

Arriety: 5 reviews wahoo *jumps in the air*

Gajeel: I don't see why only 5 people reviewed; this story is awesome!

Arriety: Thank you Gajeel *hands him an envelope*

Levy: Not this again! *sighs*

Gajeel: *rips open envelope and looks inside* Oh how I have missed these! *drools*

Levy: Okay I really want to know what's in the envelope! *tries to grab the picture*

Gajeel: *holds the picture up high Gihi you're gonna have to jump higher than that shrimp.

Levy: Humph no fair *Pouts*

Arriety: Any who, I STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, THE AWESOME HIRO MASHIMA DOES.

(Gajeel swears quite a bit in this chapter so if you are offended by swearing don't read please)

Mira-Jane POV

'OI STRIPPER, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' Natsu complained.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME HEAD! Gray shouted as he and Natsu started up a guild fight.

'Oh my, what a mess.' I smiled. Suddenly I detected a dark aura. 'Huh?'

'Stupid Jet and Droy.' Levy muttered to herself.

'Levy what's the matter?' I asked.

'Oh hi Mira, Jet and Droy are mad at me because I wouldn't let them come to the love resort thing.'

'Something else must be wrong, you aren't normally this depressed; even if you and Jet and Droy are fighting.'

'They have gone on a mission without me and said they won't give me my share; Mira I won't be able to pay the Fairy Hills rent.' Levy slumped and started to fade away.

'Don't worry about the stupid rent, I'll take care of that, what you need to think about is who you're going to take to that resort.'

'But who else is the-'Before Levy could finish, the Guild doors slammed open revealing an enraged Gajeel.'

'I can't fucking believe that damn Wild ass bloody beat me to the stupid consultant! God dammit!'

In the corner of my eye I saw Levy tense up and blush. An idea came to me.

'Hey Levy, why don't you take Gajeel?' I poked her shoulder. Whatever levy was drinking came spurting out her mouth and started to choke.

'W-Why w-would I d-do that?' Levy stuttered while blushing madly.

'Well there's nobody else.' I teased. 'Gajeel?'

'What the fuck do you want barmaid!' Gajeel growled.

'Would you be a dear and come over here?' Gajeel only grunted as he walked towards me and Levy; who was now hiding under the table.

'What is it? I'm fucking busy planning revenge on that drunken bastard!' Gajeel complained while tapping his foot impatiently.

'Levy would like to know if you would like to go to a resort with her.' I explained while pulling Levy up from under the table. Gajeel's crimson eyes pierced into Levy's chocolate brown ones. Levy blushed.

'I'm not fucking interested in going to a resort; I'd rather beat the shit out of the alcoholic man!' Gajeel swore as he stomped away.

'Well that wasn't nice, guess I will be going by myself tomorrow; thanks anyway Mira.'

'That's okay sweetie, why don't you go get packed so you're ready for the morning?'

'Okay, see you later!' Levy waved goodbye and went out of the guild.

'_**Don't worry levy, Gajeel will be there!' I smiled evilly.**_

Gajeel POV

Stupid fucking barmaid, how dare she force me to go to this ridiculous resort!' I complained. She had come and gave me a late night visit to persuade me to go.

_Flashback_

_As Gajeel and lily got ready for bed, there was a knock on the door._

'_Gajeel are we expecting someone?' lily questioned._

'_How should I fucking know?!' Gajeel retaliated._

'_Maybe it's Levy.' Lily smirked as he watched Gajeel's eyes go red._

'_S-shut up dumb cat!' Gajeel stuttered as he went to go answer the door. He immediately regretted opening the door though as a clawed hard warped around his neck and his back was shoved against the back wall. _

'_I think I will leave you two alone for a while.' Lily quietly said while he walked out of the house; leaving a very confused Gajeel alone with a very enraged Satan soul barmaid._

_He was as good as dead._

'_How are you tonight Gajeel?' Mira asked way too politely for her own good._

'_Do you fucking mind, let me go!' Gajeel gasped as he clawed at Mira's hands._

'_I will, as soon as you will say you will go with Levy to the resort.'_

'_Why should I have to go?'_

'_Because I'll put you in a morgue if you don't.' Mira tightened her grip on the iron mages neck. 'Understand?'_

'_Fine I'll go, now let go, bloody women.' Gajeel choked out, Mira finally let go of Gajeel's throat. Gajeel sucked in a gulp of air. Any minute later, he would have surely gone unconscious._

'_Well then now that is sorted, I shall be leaving. Mira then walked out of the door, just as pantherlily was coming back in. 'Good night, lily.' Mira smiled._

'_Have a nice evening, Mira.' Lily smiled back as Mira disappeared into the night._

'_Well it wasn't levy, but it was about her. Lily laughed_

'_Fuck off cat!'_

_End of flashback_

'Where the hell is bookworm?!' Gajeel shouted a little too loud, causing most all the townspeople who were near to scatter. 'Tch, pathetic pests.'

As I rounded the corner, I finally spotted Levy sitting on a bench reading a book. The damn woman was way obsessed. She didn't even realise that I was standing right in front of her. I cleared my throat, thinking she would snap out of it.

No such bloody luck.

So instead I went behind her and grabbed hold of her neck strap and lifted her into the air.

'Oi wake up, bookworm.'

Arriety: I really wished I owed fairy tail *sobs*

Gajeel: It would be totally epic if you did

Arriety: Well said Gajeel *Gives him a voice recorder*

Gajeel: OMG UPGRADE! *puts in earphones*

Levy: okay WTF is going on!

Gajeel: Oh my *Gets a nosebleed*

Arriety: Blow in the hole!

Levy: Okay this is getting weird!

Gajeel: Excuse me for a moment. *Goes to take a very cold shower*

Arriety: Why don't you go join him Levy-chan *Sniggers*

Levy: WHAAA? *BLUSHES MADLY*

Arriety: I would like another 5 reviews please before I update, see ya!


	3. Devil train

Constance: Hi peoples! *Waves to the imaginary audience*

Levy: Who is she waving to?

Gajeel: How the fuck should I know?

Constance: *Dances around the room*

Levy: Why on earth are you so happy?

Constance: Because I saw Skillet and Nickelback live! *Does a back flip on a trampoline*

Gajeel: There awesome bands!

Constance: I know right!

Levy: Where did she get that trampoline from come from?

Gajeel: You have great taste in music, Connie-Chan!

Constance: Thank you! *gives him another tape*

Gajeel: Wahoo! *listens to tape*

Levy: Not more tapes; Connie-Chan? *grimaces*

Constance: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Gajeel: these tapes get better and better *gets a nosebleed*

Levy POV

'What the…..? I squealed as I was rudely interrupted from my book from been picked up.

'Are you there, shrimp?' Gajeel questioned.

'Yes I'm here now put me down! I demanded.

'Well if you answered me the first time I wouldn't have needed to pick you up.' Gajeel complained while finally putting me down.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I decided to come along, that stripper ain't worth my time!'

'More like Mira threatened you to come.'

'In my defence that damn barmaid is a bloody strong demon; I don't think anyone would ever ignore her orders.'

'O my look at the time where going to be late for the train!' I panicked as I picked up all 4 luggage bags.'

'What's with all the clothes, shorty?'

'What do you mean all the clothes; I only have one bag full.'

'Then what's in the other 3 bags?'

'Err, books?'

'What!' Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. 'Why have you got so many books with you?'

' well, because I couldn't decide which ones to take now let's go. I panted as I dragged my luggage to the platform.

For fucks sake come here.' Gajeel huffed as he grabbed two of the bags from me.

'N-no that's fine I can handle it!'

I thought you said you only had one bag full of clothes.'

I do only have one bag.'

Then how come there both light?'

'Oh, well, one has inflatables in it.' I sweat dropped. _There is no way I am actually telling him what's actually in that bag; he would never stop taking the mick if he knew. _Gajeel switched the light bags for the heavy ones.

'Come on bookworm let's go!' Gajeel directed. We then hurried toward the right platform to see our train just pull up.

'Thank goodness we made it!' I sighed in relief.

Gajeel POV

'What kind of train is this, it's huge!' I whistled.

'It is an overnight train; it's built to give people beds so they can sleep.' Levy explained.

'So why are we going on it?'

'Why else, it takes 24 hours to get to where we want to be.'

'What?! There is no fucking way I am going on a train for that long, I can't even last a minute on transportation never mind 24 hours' I huffed as the conductor called for the last passengers.

Don't worry about your illness; I'll just put a pain relief spell on you.'

'Since when could you do that?'

'I haven't been able to for very long; otherwise Natsu would have been fine before Wendy came, now get your butt on board.' Levy ordered as she stepped on the train, I grumbled something like damn Natsu and his contagious motion sickness and stomped onto the devil of a train. When we got on the ticket checker looked at our train tickets and directed us to our cabin.

'Ah akane train station; having a lovely weekend away together.

'Like it's any of your damn business.' I growled at the man, which caused him to back away a bit.

'Gajeel don't be so mean!' levy told me off and gave me a slap on the shoulder for effect.

'Tch; whatever.'

'You two make an odd couple don't you?' The man inquired. This made Levy go bright red.

'Err, where not an item.' I insisted while shaking my head. However that statement did make Levy go bright red as a tomato in the face.

'Oh really, sorry my mistake, your cabin is the 3rd down on the right.' The man coughed as he handed me and levy's tickets back.

'Come on shorty lets go, I wanna be sitting down when this train starts moving.

'Y yes!' Levy stuttered; she was still bright red. We went down the hall until we got to room 3; I scanned the card in the slot and opened the door. Inside there were two single beds, a window with some drapes and and a single set of draws. I quickly put all my stuff down and sat on a bed just before the train started moving.

This was going to be a longest 10 hours of my life.

Constance: Chapter 3 done and dusted! *Wipes hands*

Levy: Poor Gajeel-kun

Gajeel: I'll be fine I'm tough as nails! *poses like a super hero*

Constance: What like the ones you eat?

Levy:*giggles*

Gajeel: ha ha very funny my name is bugs bunny.

Constance: what was that, Gajeel *glares*

Gajeel: err I mean, you have a great sense of humer!

Constance thanks! *gives him a CD*3

Gajeel: OMG LIVE ACTION! *goes to watch*

Levy: A CD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING HIM?

Constance: Decision time! Do you want levy to know what Gajeel is receiving or not? If you do or don't tell me in your review, she will need more than half of yes to see.

Levy: plz say yes I got to know!

Constance: until next time, see ya!


	4. Barmaid

Constance: Hi minna! *smiles happily*

Gajeel: What you so happy about?

Constance: You'll never guess who I met in person!

Levy: Who?

Constance: DIVERSITY! *Squeals loudly*

Gajeel: My ears, dammit women!

Levy: OMG I'M SO JEALOUS!

Gajeel: Who the fuck is diversity?

Constance/Levy: N-NANI! *becomes dumbfounded*

Gajeel: Close you traps, you're not a codfish

Levy: Stop stealing lines from Mary Poppins

Constance: How could you not know who they are; their like, the best dancers in the world!

Gajeel: I don't have an interest in that kind of stuff

Levy: I can't believe you got to meet them, even Perry?

Constance: Yep, however he isn't as cute as he was when diversity started.

Gajeel: Can we please just start the story?

Levy: Aww someone's jealous! *Sniggers*

Gajeel: No I'm not!

Constance: Any who, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR its CHARACTERS!

* * *

Levy POV

'Just let me do the damn spell, Gajeel!' I demanded as I sat helplessly opposite the stubborn iron dragon slayer.

'I-I don't need it, I-I'm fine, nghh.' Gajeel lied as he covered up his mouth to stop something from coming out.

'Come on Gajeel, you were complaining a moment ago about your motion sickness, so why won't you let me help you?'

'Because I didn't have any trouble with motion sickness until that damn fire brain gave it to me, ughh!'

'Motion sickness isn't contagious you dummy.'

'Shaddup!'

'Fine, if you think you can handle this for 10 hours then I won't help you.' I huffed and crossed my arms.

'I can handle this!' Gajeel insisted, who was now starting to look a little green 'Without your help, I'll just go to sleep for a few hours.'

'But it's only 8pm, if you go to sleep now you'll wake up at a ridiculous time!'

'Oh yeah? Just watch me!' Gajeel growled as he lay down on his bed, turning around so he was facing the wall, probably so I couldn't see how pitiful he looked

'You know, you have to act so tough around me; it's not like I'm gonna laugh at you.'

'Like if I cared if you laughed at me or not, I still don't need your help, shrimp.'

'What, is it because I too small, that you think I can't cast it? I asked; only to get a grunt in response

That seriously ticked me off.

'Do you know what; screw you, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some kind of weak pest buzzing around your ear!' I shouted as I stomped towards the door, unaware that Gajeel had now turned around in complete shock.

'Oi, oi, I didn't say that, nghh! Gajeel tried to defend himself.

'Well you implied it, so if you think of me like that, then just go home! Opened the sliding door and stepped out into the corridor. After all the only reason you came is because Mira threatened you. After that, I slammed the door shut and made my way towards the bathroom, with fresh tears falling from my eyes.

Leaving a startled Gajeel in the now empty cabin.

Gajeel POV

To say I was surprised at shrimps sudden burst of anger was an understatement of the year. I have never seen her so upset before and to be honest, It was actually a little scary.

Just a little.

_Now what do I do, I want to go after her but I can hardly move, damn me and my stubbornness._

I should have just let her cast the spell instead of me acting like a jerk, I will just have to wait until she comes back to apologise. For now I need to rest. I took off my boots and my shirt and slid under the covers; I then closed my eyes soon and fell asleep

_I'm such an idiot._

Levy POV

I can't believe him, after all we went through on Tenrou he still thinks I'm a weakling!'I sniffed as I splashed cold water on my face to wash away my tears. I looked up and saw my face in the mirror. My cheeks were red and my eyes were all puffy from crying so much. 'Why on earth did I have to fall in love with him, out of all the men in the world, it had to be him!' I sighed. There was only one way I was going to feel better. I threw all the tissues I used to wipe my eyes in the toilet and flushed them away; I then stepped out of the rest room and made my way towards the café. Once I got there I sat at the counter and yawned.

'What can I get you, dear?' The bartender asked.

'Oh, can I have the deluxe hot chocolate please.'

'Coming right up.' She announced as she went about making my comfort drink. I continued to slump on the counter. 'Let me guess, you're having boy trouble?' I snapped my head up at that statement.

'wait, how did you know?'

'Well first of all, your face is all red which tells me you've been crying.' I instinctively wiped my eyes.

'So? That doesn't mean I'm having boy trouble!' I stated matter of fact.

'Okay, how about that you have just ordered the chocolatiest beverage we have?' She said as she planted the tall glass in front of me.

'Okay you got me, he just such an idiot!' I mumbled while I spooned the marshmallow, chocolate sauce topped whipped cream into my mouth. 'He is so dense that he hasn't even noticed I like him!'

'Oh my, that's no good is it?' the bartender shook her head.

'No it's not.' I sighed as I gulped down my hot chocolate.

'Well, you are going to the Akane resort, It is one of the most popular resorts to produce couples, you might get lucky.'

I hope your right, now how much do I owe you? I asked as I reached into my pocket, just as the bartender put her hand on mine.

'Don't worry dear, it's on the house.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm positive, now go back to that man you love so much.' She smiled at me.

'Thank you, for everything, bye!' I quickly waved goodbye and set off back to my cabin,

That women reminded me of another certain barmaid. I realised my hand was still in my pocket and I went to count my money only to find out that it wasn't there.

_Thank goodness she gave me that on the house! _I sweat dropped and finally reach my doors.

'Gajeel I'm…..?' I started but then quickly closed my mouth when I realised he was asleep. I slowly crept up towards his bed and knelt down beside him; resting my arms and my chin on the edge of the bed. I could hear the steady sound of his breathing and watched the covers rise and fall. He turned over so his face was about 30cm away from mine, however I did not move.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping!' _I giggled as I unconsciously brushed away a strand of hair from his eyes. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist, without time to react I was pulled forward, I closed my eyes as I hit something hard.

I soon realised that the hard thing I hit was Gajeels chest, or to be more specific, his bare chest. I went as red as a tomato as I tried to struggle free, only to find the covers been draped over me.

This is bad, Not only am I trapped, I won't be able to get to sleep without been able to cuddle HER! And I can't wake Gajeel up, if I do he'd probably be really creeped out even thought he was the one who pulled me in!

_What am I gonna do?!_

* * *

Constance: That was a long, interesting chapter

Levy: That was so embarrassing

Gajeel: Not compared to what I've seen on my rewards

Constance: Speaking of which, I'm now going to announce the results, and here they are….. Levy 3 Gajeel 1

Levy: Ha I win

Gajeel: You're not seriously going to tell her are you?

Constance: Nope

Levy: Aww why not!

Constance: Because I'm evil, MUHAHAHAHA!

Levy: That's it; Solid script, FREEZE!

Constance/Gajeel: *Freezes*

Levy: Good now to see what all this fuss was about * looks at the pictures* WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS ME! *Blushes uncontrollably* How on earth did she get these pictures! Oh My God, if this is all about me doing this then the voice recorder and the CD is…*Listens and looks at the CD* H-HOLY CRAP! *Faints of embarrassment*

Constance/Gajeel *unfreeze*

Gajeel: Well this is going to be fun when she wakes up

Constance: It sure is;

Gajeel: By the way who's HER?

Constance: You shall find out soon enough, bye everyone!


	5. Awkward situations

Constance: Hey I'm back! *blows a party whistle*

Gajeel: Wow you're back early

Constance: Yeah, school starts soon so I'm going to do this as my last chapter before I won't have time anymore.

Levy: ….

Constance: God is she still out cold?

Gajeel: Are you really that surprised, I mean, I would be if I was in her shoes.

Constance: I suppose so

Gajeel: So what are you doing in real life right now?

Constance: Trying to make an omelette with and oversized frying pan *whisk breaks*

Gajeel: Did that just actually happen?

Constance: Yes, yes it did.

Levy:…

Constance: Okay, how are we gonna wake her up?

Gajeel: I dunno, let the readers decide

Constance: Genius idea!

Gajeel: Not really, I got the idea from your other story

Constance: Oh, WELL. WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!

Gajeel: Leave a comment on how to wake levy up after the story

Constance: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE EPIC HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Levy POV

'_This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad!' _I panicked as I tried to get free from Gajeel's iron grasp.

'Mmmm.' Gajeel stirred which made me freeze to the spot.

'_I better be careful, or he'll wake up and have a heart attack!' _I tried to calm myself down but my heart just kept getting faster and faster.

'Ugh, levy?' Gajeel mumbled.

'Oh no, he's waking up!' I closed my eyes and waited for the scream, instead I heard a snore. _'Wait he's still asleep? Then he's sleep talking? I can't believe he's actually dreaming about me!'_

'Eh, Lily you smell just like levy!'

Or not dreaming about me.

'What a lovely, sweet, yummy scent; I can just eat you for dessert!'

'_Okay… that's kind of creepy; stupid Gajeel, who does he think he is; the big pervert. Now what do I do about me current situation, There's no way I'm going anywhere until morning, but I can't go to sleep with 'her', and if Gajeel were to wake up and see me he would tease me forever! I suppose I should just read I will fall asleep eventually. Now which bag has Romeo and Juliet in?' _I debated in my head, finally realising that I will have to go to the bag closest to me, I stretched out my arm as much as I could. 'Almost there.' I whispered to myself. Just as I was about to grab the bag, Gajeel decided that it would be a good idea for him to turn on to his right side, taking me with him. I was now pinned against the wall with no hope of escaping or reading a book.

'_This is going to be a long night!'_

The next morning…..

Gajeel POV

'Hmmm, huh?' I groaned as I slowly woke up from my slumber with the bright sun rays. _'I could have sworn I was originally facing the wall, I move in my sleep way too much. Why am I so warm?_

_Wait, what's that scent, seems familiar. _I then heard a soft moan coming from under the covers. _I don't remember Lily coming, no, whoever it is their human!' _I quietly removed the top bit of the covers to reveal blue hair. '_Oh no, it can't be!'_ I pulled away more of the cover away to see the face of someone I thought I'd never see in bed with me anytime soon. _'Oh my god, what the hell is she doing in my bed!' I thought she was angry with me! What do I do? Do I wake her, or do I try to put her in her own bed?'_

'Gajeel, are you awake?' Levy murmured as she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

'Y-yeah I am, err, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in my bed?

'Why, because you dragged me in; baka!'

'I-I did?'

'Yeah, I think you thought I was lily, oh and by the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?'

'No, no I didn't.'

'Any who it's now 6am so we have about 2 hours until we get to the station. Levy yawned halfway through.

'Tired are we shorty?'

'Yes and whose fault was that?'

'Hey I only pulled you in; I didn't stop you from sleeping.'

'Err yes you did!'

'How did I do that exactly?' I asked intriguingly

'Um well, I was too warm, you're like a furnace.

'Somehow I don't think that was the ughh, n-not again!' I only managed to finish my sentence before motion sickness hit me. I quickly turned around just in case I was gonna hurl. I don't think she would appreciate that.

'Oh Gajeel, your breaking out in a sweat.' Levy stated the obvious as she tried to comfort me by rubbing my back.

'L-levy I'm sorry f-for what I said.'

'Shhh, it's alright, I over reacted.' Levy said in a soothing voice. She then put her hands on both the sides of my head and chanted some kind of spell. There was a glow of a light and as soon as it came it vanished.

And so did my motion sickness.

'Turn around and stay put while I get dressed, okay?' She got out of the bed and tried to find some clothes. I did as I was told and faced the wall and since I couldn't see anything but grey paint I listened instead. I heard the rustling of bags been moved then opened and then I heard her clothes drop to the floor. _'She's naked right now, in the same room as you.'_

Put a sock in it brain.

I was snapped out of my thought when the Gray walls turn black. I realised it was one of my shirts.

'Put that on and let's go get some breakfast.' Levy ordered.

'Bossy boots.' I joked as I put on my shirt and boots.

'Come on!' Levy grabbed the keys and opened the sliding door; I quickly followed her out and she locked the door behind her. We walked down the corridor towards the breakfast bar and once we got there we got a table and waited for someone to take our order.

'Hi my name is Serena and I shall be your waitress…. Oh hi miss.' The barmaid from last night greeted.

'Oh hello again!' Levy greeted happily. I was just confused.

'Levy who is this and how do you know her?' I enquired.

'She served me last night at the bar.'

'Wait, you drank last night! I didn't know I upset you so much that you had to drown yourself in alcohol!'

'Gajeel stop acting silly I had a hot chocolate not sake.'

'Oh, my mistake.'

'What can I get you two lovebirds?' The waitress asked. We both went red at 'lovebirds'.

'Were not dating Serena, I told you that last night.'

'I think you would make a perfect couple!'

'Now I think it's time to order, I think I'll have the full English breakfast please with extra meat.

'Okay, and what would you like dear?

I'll have a maple bacon waffle please with strawberries and whipped cream.

'Any drinks?'

'Ooh deluxe hot chocolate please!'

'Black coffee please, never was a fan of chocolate or any sweet food of any kind.'

'Okay, hopefully your drink and meal won't take too long since its quiet, thank you!' Serena bowed bye and set about giving our order to the chef.

'She seems nice.' I finally said while resting my head on my hand.

'Gajeel, take your elbows of the table it's rude.' Levy ushered.

'Did you talk about anything special with her last night?'

'Yeah I told her how much of a jerk you are.'

'Anything else?'

'She gave me the hot chocolate on the house; she reminds me of Mira-Jane.

'They are probably twins.'

'No I don't think Mira has a twin, maybe it's just barmaids.'

'Here you go, maple bacon waffles, bowl of strawberries whipped cream and a deluxe hot chocolate.' Serena announced while putting the food down in front of levy. 'I shall fetch yours now.'

'Wow shorty, that's a lot of sugar, you ain't going to go hyper are you?

'I don't get hyper very often.' Levy denied.

'And for you, one full English with extra meat and black coffee. I'm ending my shift now so I hope I run into you in the future, bye Levy, Gajeel.' Serena waved goodbye and walked away.

'I hope we can meet again too!' Levy waved back. We quickly finished our food and paid at the till and made our way to our cabin.

'Attention passengers, we shall be arriving at Akane resort in 30 minutes, please start packing all your belongings.' The speaker announced.

'Time to have some fun!' Levy squealed in excitement.

'Finally, some relaxation time!'

Gajeel: Yay we made up!

Constance: Only in the story, I should be more worried about the real levy that is still passed out on the floor.

Gajeel: Good point

Constance: So how do you think we should wake her, throw a bucket of water on her or should we do something extreme, the possibilities are endless!

Gajeel: Can I suggest something

Constance: No

Gajeel: And why not?

Constance: Because your idea is pervy that's why

Gajeel: So, this is an M RATED STORY!

Constance: Don't care

Gajeel: Tch whatever

Constance: I don't know when I can update next; probably the next school holidays so until then see ya!


End file.
